Don't You Forget About Me
by kimberleenadine
Summary: What'll happen, tomorrow? Huh?" He frowned. She smiled. "Wait and see." - Claire Standish and John Bender, starting their relationship. Review please.


_a/n: i really like the breakfast club. and this could turn into something more, if you review :) _

_

* * *

_intro:

It was getting dark when I returned at the pitiful pile of shit I call home. I lit a cigarette as I stepped through the door and was immediately met with the stale odours drifting from the living room where that bastard sat in the arm chair, in front of the television, smoking his cigarette. He is inbetween dozing and awake, I can tell. His eyes drift shut occasionally. I hope that cigarette falls from his lips and burns him - sets him on fire.

Mom isn't there. She's out. Probably screwing some guy in an alleyway.

God I hated this hell-hole.

I shut my eyes and take a deep, long, un-satisfying drag on the cigarette and then hold the smoke, before blowing it out in little rings. After a little while of just gazing off into nothing, and thinking about scattered things, I drift off, my eyes falling shut on their own accord, and I drop the butt of the cigarette into the cup of scotch sitting on the bedside table.

I dread what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

1:

"Claire! Didn't you, like, just get those earrings for your birthday? Where's the other one at?" Shelley Harper had been Claire Standish's right hand girl since freshman year. Claire was only half listening to what Shelley said before, but as soon as Shelley mentioned the diamond earring, she snapped back into reality and smiled nonchalantly.

"I lost it. God knows where, it must have fallen out." Claire said quietly, touching the place where she had put a simple stud in. Then she picked at her salad and pressed her lips together. Shelley giggled, telling Claire what a ditz she was before Shelley launched into a _fascinating_ story about how she got a college guys number.

Claire had spotted John Bender across the cafeteria a few minutes ago. She wanted to see if he was actually going to turn around and look at her for once. After all, he had _her_ diamond ring in his ear, and it was only yesterday they shared a kiss or two. Claire really didn't like that acid feeling which had developed into her stomach when she saw Bender's eyes pass over her briefly as if she were any other person in that room.

She gingerly touched the headband in her hair and smoothed her finger over her glossy lips. "Be right back guys." She told the table and stood up. Out of all the people at the table, she gave Andy and Allison the most tender smile.

And then she turned and walked to the hallway where she could have a few intakes of breath. She felt like she was about to cry sat at that table. Why hadn't Bender said or done--

"I really hope you've excused yourself for a while."

Claire let out a surprised squeak as she was viciously tugged into the stairwell. She smiled dizzily up at Bender and then bit down on her bottom lip. No. She never normally smiles that wide.

"Well they might send out a search party if I'm gone too long." Claire informed him as she chanted _kissmekissmekissme_ in her head. It was silent. Claire had never really truly had this kind of boy attention before. So the tighter she clutched Bender's denim jacket, the more nervous she became. Today he wore blue jeans, baggy, with holes in the knees, and the same boots he had worn yesterday, a white t-shirt which was far too big for him hung off his torso and beneath it was a black vest. Claire was fascinated. They did not match in the slightest, and yet she couldn't help but want to kiss him more.

"Stop staring, you're makin' me nervous." Bender said in a whisper. Claire's cheeks flushed and she sighed, ducking her head down.

John stared at the red-head and then pulled the hairband from her hair and tossed it to the floor. Claire gaped at him in disbelief. "I-,"

"Shut up." John said tenderly.

He then ran his fingers through her shorthair, tousling it and smoothing it.

"That-,"

He didn't say shut up this time. Instead he placed his mouth over hers and softly kissed her, backing her up against the stairwall with each peck. When he finally had her against the wall, he grabbed her hips, and urgently ran his tongue over her lip, begging for entrance. Claire gasped, of course, John took this to an advantage and quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her mouth was warm, her tongue slick against his, and she tasted of mint and cheese. He had seen her eating cheese with her salad.

Claire was dazed. She clutched his shoulders and responded as best she could to his humid kiss. It wasn't until he tickled his fingers along the waist band of her skirt that she pulled away, her cheeks flushed red once more.

"...I don't think that's a good idea." She said.

"Sorry Lil' Miss Perfect." John teased her. She mumbled a curse at him and kissed his chin. She was awfully cute when she pouted. He kissed her pout.

"Meet me out front, after school?" She inquired hopefully. John raised an eyebrow.

"You ordering me around now?" He replied.

Claire blushed. "Yeah." She said. "So, if you're not there..." A sneaky smile crept upto her lips and she fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. "You can forget it all."

And then she brushed past him, back up the stairs and to the cafeteria.

John Bender was so whipped.


End file.
